daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartBeat
HeartBeat (ハートビート')' is the fourth single of Luminous Code. Tracklist Italics indicate a cover song * Love&Life (MV) * Love Empire * ''Love Letter'' Members ���������������� ������������, ���������������� ��������, and ���������������� �������� ������������ |-|ᴇɴɢʟɪꜱʜ= Listen to my heartbeat As it calls to you~([ Lead/ Miya]calls to you) Don't you hear it's pitter-patter? As it whispers to you? Please answer it's call before it fades away I want to be in love Won't you satisfy the call of my heart? I feel so lonely being by myself /KawaEvery time you're around me /KawaMy heart calls to you /KawaIt rings and rings but you don't answer me /KawaI feel at lost I just don't know what to do Miya/BaraMy heartbeat is pounding so much Miya/BaraWon't you at least hug me? Miya/BaraYou did this to me now I can't undo this Miya/BaraI can't understand this at all My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds just as I look at you, I couldn't look away I keep imagining us being together living in a big house Won't you answer the call of my heartbeat? Oh, Won't you answer the call of my heartbeat? I feel like my voice mail isn't being heard I worry if I won't be noticed Please call back when you hear this message I just want to be in love Won't you satisfy the call of my heart? I feel so lonely being by myself [ Lead/Bara ]Every time you're around me [ Lead/Bara ]My heart calls to you [ Lead/Bara ]It rings and rings but you don't answer me [ Lead/Bara ]I feel at lost I just don't know what to do [ Lead/Bara ]What should I do about this feeling? [ Lead/Bara ]Should I block or continue calling? LeadMy H-e-a-r-t beat pounds LeadI can't stop thinking about you. wherever I am LeadCan't take my eyes off of you, wherever we meet LeadPlease answer the call of my heartbeat ( oh yeah~) LeadI am all alone and no to love Leadif the loneliness takes me away LeadWill someone come and find it? Or will I be long forgotten? [ Leads]Don't you hear my heart pitter-patter? [ Leads]It keeps ringing until you answer (answer) [ Leads]I am here wondering if you'll ever respond My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds wondering if anything happens My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds wondering if anything happens ( Okay, I understand...) |-|ʀᴏᴍᴀᴊɪ= Watashi no shin'on o kiku As it calls to you~ ([ Lead/ Miya]calls to you) Patapata iu oto ga kikoenai ka? Watashi no kokoro ga sasayaite iru toki? Kieru mae ni henji o onegaishimasu I want to be in love watashi no kokoro no koe o kikiirete kuremasen ka Watashi wa hitori de iru no ga totemo sabishī /Kawa Anata ga watashi no mawari ni iru tabi ni /Kawa watashi no kokoro wa anata ni yobikakeru /Kawa ri hibikuga kotae ga nai /Kawa watashi wa ima totemo michi ni mayotte irunode, nani o shitara ī no ka wakaranai /Bara watashi no shinzō no kodō wa totemo hageshī /Bara watashi o dakishimete kurenai? /Bara Watashi wa ima, anata ga watashi ni kore o shitanode gen ni modosemasen /Bara watashiniha mattaku rikaidekinai My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds Kimi o mita totan, boku wa me o sorasu koto ga dekinakatta watashi wa watashitachi ga ōkina ie de issho ni sunde iru no o sōzō shi tsudzukeru Watashi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete kuremasen ka Oh, watashi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete kuremasen ka Anata wa watashi no boisumēru o kiite inai yō ni kanjimasu watashi wa anata ga watashi ni kigatsukanai node wanai ka to shinpaidesu kono messēji o kiitara,-go de denwa o kake naoshite kudasai I just want to be in love watashi no kokoro no koe o kikiirete kuremasen ka Watashi wa hitori de iru no ga totemo sabishī [ Lead/Bara ]Anata ga watashi no mawari ni iru tabi ni [ Lead/Bara ]watashi no kokoro wa anata ni yobikakete iru [ Lead/Bara ]narihibikuga kotae ga nai [ Lead/Bara ]watashi wa michinimayotta ki ga suru. [ Lead/Bara ]Watashi wa kono kimochi o dōsureba ī nodeshou ka? [ Lead/Bara ]Tsūwa o burokku suru ka, tsudzukeru ka o shitei shimasu? LeadMy H-e-a-r-t beat pounds LeadWatashi wa anata no koto o kangaeru no o tome rarenai. Watashi ga doko ni iyou to Leadanatatowatashi ga au tokoro de, watashi no me wa hanasenai Leadshinpaku no yobidashi ni kotaete kudasai(oh yeah ~) LeadWatashi wa hitoribotchi de dare mo aisuruhito ga inai Leadmoshi sabishi ga watashi o tsuresattara Leaddare ka watashi o mitsuke ni kite kureru? Soretomo wasureteshimau no? [ Leads]Watashi no shinzō ga dokidoki suru no ga kikoemasen ka? [ Leads]Kotaeru made nari tsudzukemasu (kaitō) [ Leads]okotae itadakerudeshou ka My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds Watashi wa watashitachi no ma ni nanika ga okoru node wa to omou My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds Watashi wa watashitachi no ma ni nanika ga okoru node wa to omou ( " Okay, wakatta wa…") |-|ᴋᴀɴᴊɪ&ᴋᴀɴᴀ= 私の心音を聞く As it calls to you~ (calls to you) パタパタいう音が聞こえないか？ 私の心がささやいている時？ 消える前に返事をお願いします I want to be in love 私の心の声を聞き入れてくれませんか。 私は一人でいるのがとても寂しい あなたが私の周りにいるたびに 私の心はあなたに呼び掛ける 鳴り響くが答えが無い 私は今とても道に迷っているので、何をしたらいいのか分からない 私の心臓の鼓動はとても激しい 私を抱きしめてくれない？ 私は今、あなたが私にこれをしたので元に戻せません 私には全く理解できない My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds 君を見たとたん、僕は目をそらすことができなかった 私は私たちが大きな家で一緒に住んでいるのを想像し続ける 私の心の声に答えてくれませんか Oh,私の心の声に答えてくれませんか あなたは私のボイスメールを聞いていないように感じます 私はあなたが私に気が付かないのではないかと心配です このメッセージを聞いたら、後で電話をかけ直してください I just want to be in love 私の心の声を聞き入れてくれませんか。 私は一人でいるのがとても寂しい あなたが私の周りにいるたびに 私の心はあなたに呼びかけている 鳴り響くが答えが無い 私は道に迷った気がする。 私はこの気持ちをどうすればいいのでしょうか? 通話をブロックするか、続けるかを指定します? My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds 私はあなたの事を考えるのを止められない。私がどこにいようと あなたと私が会うところで、私の目は離せない 心拍の呼び出しに答えて下さい( oh yeah~) 私は独りぼっちで誰も愛する人がいない もし寂しが私を連れ去ったら 誰か私を見つけに来てくれる？それとも忘れてしまうの？ 私の心臓がドキドキするのが聞こえませんか？ 答えるまで鳴り続けます （回答） お答えいただけるでしょうか My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds 私は私たちの間に何かが起こるのではと思う My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds 私は私たちの間に何かが起こるのではと思う （"okay, 分かったわ…"） Background After receiving success from previous singles. The last two reached the top 10 on the music charts and sold a collective total of more than 190,000 copies, three weeks before releasing a HeartBeat. A concept photo released by the group. Photobook Amoureuse pour Toujours '''(Amorous forever) is the name of the photobook. * Release: 2019.09.28 * Price: ¥2800 * Publisher: Wani Books * Size: A4 * Theme: Love + Relationship POV * Bonus: Signed Posters Stage Spinning Heart (紡ぎ心/Tsumugi-shin)- The background of the stage has hearts (colors of pink and red) slowly floating to the top like a lava lamp. The stage is a massive cylinder on top is three circles inside the circles have pink hearts on them. Where the performer enters is inside the cylinder, it brights up and brings the performer up to the stage. Stage lights shine down with colors of white. The three-circle spins around, when there is a solo line the stage brings the member who is singing it upfront with the light on while the other members get lower brightness. The audience if found standing on top of a vinyl record. The stage is surrounded by vinyl record having the color Purple surrounds the whole stage. MV An idol student enters her dorm very upset and slams her body to the bed and sighs heavily " Is there any way he can ever notice my heart sending signals to you?" she sits down looking outside then she stands up going to her vinyl records. She puts a record player on it and begins to play later goes walking back to her bed and lays down. She sighs, " Maybe this will help to calm me down.." closes her eyes. The camera zooms into her head, and music begins to play. The Music Video goes back in time to the 1980s. Luminous Code members are on stage in front of a live studio audience performing their hit single " Heartbeat"; all three are wearing clothes that matched 80s attire in Japan. Lava begins to sing the first verse, "Listen to my heartbeat. As it calls to you~ " Ryuu and Lava sing backup having Ryuu taking the lead "calls to you." The camera goes away from Luminous Code and focuses on the same girl, but she is wearing 80s clothing next to her is a very special friend who she has a crush. He seems to enjoy the performance. The camera goes back to Luminous Code. Ryuu winks at the girl and smiles. Her crush nudges her " Hehehe, looks like you have an admirer" she blushes and looks away" Idiot" she whispers The camera pulls back to Luminous Code singing and dancing behind the mic-stand "My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds just as I look at you; I couldn't look away I keep imagining us being together living in a big house. Won't you answer the call of my heartbeat? Oh, Won't you answer the call of my heartbeat?" The two are walking in the rain luckily having an umbrella to keep them dry. She informs him that she needs to go to the telephone booth to speak with her mother: the phone rings and rings, but no answer. "I feel like my voice mail isn't being heard. I worry if I won't be noticed.." she walks out and continuing to walk with him she tries to grab his hand but doesn't then look away. The MV now takes place in the current time. Suddenly she begins to remember every moment she spent time with him, the happy times, sad times, and even the rough times. Each moment they bonded closer. She walks up quickly sits up and whispers to herself " The time is now" and runs off. Ryuu, Izzy, and Lava are walking in the courtyard talking about life when suddenly Ryuu is pushed by the girl. Izzy screams, " HEY!" the girl looked back and apologized, then runs again. "Don't you hear my heart pitter-patter? It keeps ringing until you answer (answer)I am here wondering if you'll ever respond" She sees her long-time friend and crushes in front of her talking to another boy from his class. " HEY!" she screams, causing the boy to look at her direction. She took a deep breath and began speaking, letting her feelings out. The screen goes back and turns back on. Izzy, Lava, and Ryuu laying on a giant red circle suddenly dead rose petals begin to fall on them camera spins quickly to each member. The camera focuses on Lava's red lips "My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds, can't stop thinking about you. wherever I am..." then Izzy's I am all alone and no to love, if the loneliness takes me away.."The camera focuses on Ryuu's face. He reaches out to the camera "Don't you hear my heart pitter-patter? It keeps ringing until you answer.." The screen goes back to the main character looking down, suddenly embarrassed. "My H-e-a-r-t beat pounds. Wondering if anything happens". He rejects her replying " I'm sorry, but I only see you as a friend and nothing more" she looks up then runs away feeling hurt. The camera focuses on LumiCode. " Somehow I feel sorry for her.," Izzy commented. " Yeah" Ryuu responded while Lava nodded. It goes silent, then Ryuu speaks, " Can we go to lunch now" Izzy response " Yeah, I'm getting hungry." Trivia * '''Format(s): '''CD, CD+DVD, download, streaming * '''Released: '''Sep 28th,2019 * '''Genre(s): '''City Pop * '''Length: 3:40 * Label: DayBreak Academy * Ryuu is the writer for HeartBeat. * First Cute song and non-techno to be sung by Luminous Code. Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Luminous Code Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Kawamoto Lava Category:HeartBeat